Mizuti
Mizuti is a major character and party member in Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. Biography One of the Children of the Earth, the descendants of the Great Mages that warred against the gods 1000 years ago. Over the last millennium their power has waned, and Mizuti is the only one that has power comparable to their forefathers. As a side-effect, she is also a lot more aware of the tides of the spiritual world and when it was sensed that evil things were afoot in the world above the clouds she took it upon herself to help out and went there, but she got lost along the way, and stumbled upon Kalas and friends in the cleft between dimensions when both were on the way to Mira. The great Mizuti helps them out and they part ways. Mizuti later often saves the party and offers solutions seemingly out of the blue. They meet up again in Mira at the End Magnus which Mizuti was there to protect, where she joins the team. Mizuti often tags 'The great' in front of her name so that any threat would first go after her, allowing her to protect her friends better with her stronger powers. Her inner conflict revolves around her inability to trust others to take care of themselves, but this is put to rest as she witnesses her best friend and parents stand up for her against great adversity, despite their being weaker than her and making her attentive of this flaw of hers when she attempts to intervene. Like with all is unknown what becomes of The Great Mizuti after the ending events of the game, but it is known that she no longer wears her ceremonial mask after the threat of the taint clouds is removed. Personality and Appearance Mizuti is can be considered odd compared to most character in the series. She always speaks in a very confusing manner, and often refers to herself in the third person. Even the descriptions on her Finishing Move Magnus reflect this language. Although Xelha and Savyna seem to recognize right away that Mizuti is female, Kalas, Gibari, and Lyude don't pick it up until their first visit to Gemma Village. Battle Mizuti has the lowest HP of all the heroes. Although Mizuti usually fights with her mask on, there is one fight in the game during which she fights maskless. Offensive Magnus Exactly like Xelha, Mizuti can use the six elemental Spells: Fire Burst, Aqua Burst, Light Flare, Dark Flare, Chronos Blow, and Wind Blow. Combined with Xelha, and given the right amount of a certain attack, the two characters can be used to heavily exploit an enemy's weakness. Defensive Magnus Like Xelha, Mizuti can use all non-character-specific Hat Magnus and Robe Magnus. Finishing Moves Mizuti is the only character in Eternal Wings to have Physical-elemental Finishing Moves. Her moves cover every element except Light. Mizuti refers to her finishing moves as "Arcanas." They are as follows: Equipment Magnus Class Up Magnus Quotes Battle Start *"The Great Mizuti be invincible...but not that invincible." *"You must be very brave to fight the Great Mizuti." *"Are you nuts? The Great Mizuti be invincible!" Battle End *"No match for the Great Mizuti!" *"Now you see how strong the Great Mizuti be!" *"Enemy not be weak, the Great Mizuti just be too strong!" Offense *"Fire Burst!" *"Water Burst!" *"Light Flare!" *"Dark Flare!" *"Chronos Blow!" *"Wind Blow!" Item: Voice *"The Great Mizuti be very generous, and you can apologize now." *"The Great Mizuti be angry. It be all your fault." *"The Great Mizuti be very angry!" Item: Other *"Use this!" (ally) *"Here!" (ally) Item: Camera *"Hold still!" *"One, two, three!" *"Say 'Great Mizuti!'" Finishing Moves *"Surprise, Surprise! Arcana: Sorcerer's Chakram!" *"Prepare for a big finish! Arcana: Sorcerer's Chakram!" *"The Great Mizuti be angry! Arcana: Sorcerer's Chakram!" *"The Great Mizuti be angry. Arcana: Sorcerer's Breath!" *"Surprise! Surprise! Arcana: Sorcerer's Breath!" *"What going to happen the Great Mizuti not be sure. Arcana: Sorcerer's Breath!" *"What going to happen the Great Mizuti not be sure. Arcana: Sorcerer's Seal!" *"Take good look at this one. Arcana: Sorcerer's Seal!" *"Evil is destined to be losing. Arcana: Sorcerer's Seal!" *"It's too easy! Arcana: Heaven's Pillar!" *"Evil is destined to be losing. Arcana: Heaven's Pillar!" *"The Great Mizuti be angry! Arcana: Heaven's Pillar!" *"Shadow warlocks unite. Arcana: Shadow Gate!" *"Prepare for a big finish! Arcana: Shadow Gate!" *"What going to happen the Great Mizuti not too sure. Arcana: Shadow Gate!" *"Look out. Look out! Arcana: Mega Flood!" *"Surprise! Surprise! Arcana: Mega Flood!" *"You'll be finished! Arcana: Mega Flood!" *"Surprise! Surprise! Arcana: Prominence!" *"Let the [] of fire begin. Arcana: Prominence!" *"Prepare for a big finish! Arcana: Alias Fall!" *"That could be you for the stars. Arcana: Alias Fall!" *"Take good look at this one. Arcana: Alias Fall!" *"Soul of the stars be met. Arcana: Planet Soul!" *"What going to happen the Great Mizuti not too sure. Arcana: Planet Soul!" Trivia *Observant players may guess that Mizuti is female before it is confirmed due to the fact that Mizuti uses defensive Magnus that only Xelha and Savyna can use up to that point. Gallery Mizuti Portait - maskless angry.png Portal to an Outer Dimension Mizuti's Boat.jpg Concept art mizuti.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans